Star Wars: Wrath of the Sith
Star Wars: Wrath of the Sith is a fan made film based on the Star Wars franchise that takes place in between Episodes 3 and 4 (Script) (the Lucasfilm logo appears) (A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away) ("the Star Wars theme song plays as the opening crawl rolls) (Star Wars) (Wrath of the Sith) (It is now a dark time as the Empire was formed by the evil galactic Emperor Palpatine, Yoda sends 2 Jedi knights to the distant planet of Mandalore, where they negotiate for peace against the darkness of the evil sith lord Darth Vader, obsessed with locating Miette Skiller in the Earth System, Stacy has meanwhile located her homeworld of Coruscant to locate the remnants of the Republic...) (We then see the planet Fantasia while Imperial vessels surround Fantasia) Rebel Pilot: We have entered the Fantasia system (Han Solo appears in a hologram) Han Solo: This is Han Solo, do you copy? Rebel Pilot: Yes, this is me. (They arrive on the planet Naboo) (The group begins to search the forest) Han Solo: I have a bad feeling about this. Chewbacca: (grunts) Stormtrooper: There they are blast them! (A battle between the Rebels and the Stormtroopers take place) (Stormtroopers continue fighting the Rebels) Stormtrooper #2: You're not going anywhere now, scum! (Han Solo shoots the Stormtrooper) (A Ship arrives in the Earth system) (The Ship lands on Earth, as Beth exits, she uses her electrobinoculars to scan the land) C-3PO: Oh, goodness me no wander that they would invade the planet Naboo R2-D2: (beeps) C-3PO: I must know R2, that it is very dangerous in the Earth System R2-D2: (beeps) C-3PO: I am quite assuring that is there a message from Leia? (A hologram of Leia appears) Leia: Greetings, 3PO there has been a blockade around the planet, Fantasia so if you kindly transmit this message to Falcor, we assure him that the Empress is still alive and that you must see her, Thank You! (The Hologram then fades) (on Dagobah) Yoda's voice: yes, trust your instincts flows through you, the force does surrounded by light it is. (Katooni constructs her lightsaber in the cave) Katooni: Very well, master Yoda. (We cut back to Earth as a K-Wing approaches) (Two Jedi knights Cierra Fernandez and Karlie Wilson exit) Cierra Fernandez: You sensed anything about the sith? Karlie Wilson: No, but we have tracked down the Empire, they know that they will be here any minute, you must trust me Fernandez. Cierra Fernandez: Very well (the two head torwards the mountains) (Meanwhile at Oliver Palmer's house) (Oliver Palmer is laying in his bed, dying) (Brooke enters his room) Brooke: hey, Oliver are you OK? Oliver: (weak voice): Listen, Brooke I need you to something that my body can no longer hold life...I have brain cancer! (Brooke gives him a little smile as Oliver reaches for her hand) Oliver: Vader, needs to be found you need to confront him the same way with Miette Skiller I can trust you! (Oliver then dies) Brooke: (frantically) OLIVER! PLEASE WAKE UP, NO! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T DIE ON ME!!! (breaks down crying) (We then cut back to the Imperial fleet) Imperial Officer: Inform Lord Vader, that we have reached the Naboo system (We enter a chamber where Darth Vader is seen meditating he is unmasked) Darth Vader: What is it admiral? Imperial Officer: Cierra Fernandez has located the home of Ollie, there has been a distress signal on Earth. (Darth Vader grows annoyed) Darth Vader: Very well, prepare your fleet we will crush the rebels once more, and send out all stormtroopers to Syria. Imperial Officer: Yes, my lord! (in Woodfordia) (We then enter a house, where a girl aged 7 named Miette Skiller is studying a artifact which is believed to be a Tooka doll that once belonged to her friend.) Miette Skiller: You know about the Jedi? (Natalie enters the room) Natalie Skiller: Of course, I do Miette, what made you think that otherwise? Miette Skiller: Mom, I had felt that Lord Vader is coming to wipe every Rebel out we must get out of here, I also know everything about the force I am Cierra Fernandez's apprentice! Natalie: Good for you, my baby girl! (Cierra and Brooke enter Ollie's home) (A boy around the age of 2 appears to be scared of the girls at first, then grows comfortable around them) Cierra: hey, what are you doing? Ollie: Me force practicing Brooke: Wonderful, you know that we have very sad news for you Cierra: You knew that Oliver Palmer died Ollie: How? Cierra: he had brain cancer. (Beth enters a Target) (A child can be heard screaming and crying) Mom: Come on, we are leaving! Child: (having a fit) Mom: No, we're not going to get you a toy and there has been a an invasion in the galaxy, so I don't have any time! (Beth discovers that the child throwing a tantrum in the store is Ollie and his mother Megan standing over him trying to drag him out!) Imperial Officer: We can't find them my lord! (Darth Vader enters the bridge) Darth Vader: then you will head to the planet Fantasia find the Empress and then execute the rebels, you will not fail me again this time admiral! Imperial Officer: Understood my lord! (TIE Fighters then head towards Mandalore) (Stormtroopers patrol Tatooine looking for Han Solo) Stormtrooper#1: He's not here, check Mos Eisley Stormtrooper#2: Alright, sir! (Back on Earth) (Jo Frost arrives at the house) Jo Frost: today, I will be introducing the naughty chair to you, what will you be doing if your son misbehaves is come down to his level give him a warning if he ignores the you're going to put him on the chair and explain why he is there. (Ollie throws stuff around) Jo Frost: (to his mom) Come down to his level and tell him if he throws stuff, he will be going in timeout! (Megan comes down to her son's level) Megan: Ollie, if you throw stuff around again, I'm going to be sitting you on the naughty chair! (but Ollie continues throwing objects around, Megan then puts him on the naughty chair) Megan: I placed you here, because you were throwing stuff around when I told you not to (Ollie throws a tantrum and gets out 23 times, he is returned each time) Megan: You are here, because you were throwing things and Mommy doesn't like when you act like this, so you need to say sorry! Ollie: Sorry! (Cierra Fernandez, Brooke Blanton, and Karlie Wilson leave Earth in their K-Wing) (an Imperial shuttle arrives on the planet Earth) (Darth Vader walks out and heads over to the secret base used by the Rebels) Soldier: Welcome, my lord! Darth Vader: Yes we have found the essence bring the girl to me, we will have her crushed once more! (Darth Vader stands there in the night) (Miette's parents write a blog called Miette and then discover that she also has brain cancer) (Cierra Fernandez is injured and is taken to a nearby hospital on Utapau) (the doctors try to tend her wounds) (A Ship arrives on Fantasia) Atreyu: Empress, there has been a distress call by the Empire we will need you to help us! Empress: Atreyu, the galaxy is in danger who ever is controlling this place we need to get out of here! Atreyu: Who? Empress: Lord Vader, has blockaded Cierra Fernandez's homeworld of Earth, you have to save her! Atreyu: you know about the force? Empress: Of course, it surrounds every living thing it's what gives a Jedi his power! Atreyu: Are you...? (Atreyu breaks down crying as the Empress comforts him) (The Imperial fleet arrives on Tatooine a battle then ensures) (A group of Bounty Hunters patrol the desert) Boba Fett: We have checked every square inch but captain Solo, is on the sovereign system of Naboo. Unnamed Bounty Hunter: (speaking in huttese) Boba Fett: (on comlink) I have managed to locate Beth on Earth, Lord Vader! Darth Vader: Very well, wipe her out! Boba Fett: As you wish! (Cierra Fernandez recovers from her wounds) Cierra: Are the others here? Karlie: No, you have been injured and that's why you're safe with me. Cierra: Is Vader going to attack us? Karlie: No, listen it's OK he won't hurt us I will protect you. (Cierra begins having a vision of the Empire destroying the planet Earth) Darth Vader: What is thy bidding my master? (The Emperor appears in a hologram) Emperor: Lord Vader you are assigned a task to find Cierra Fernandez and bring her to me, wipe out all remaining civilians on Earth and then destroy Brooke! Darth Vader: Yes, my master (Back at Miette Skiller's house) (Miette Skiller is having a meltdown) Miette Skiller: No, you give me my fucking doll! Natalie Skiller: MIETTE,I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR BEHAVIOR GET IN YOUR ROOM NOW! (Miette Skiller angrily enters her room and slams the door) (Amelie and Xander bother her) Miette Skiller: GO AWAY! (they refuse to leave and she hits them) Natalie Skiller: YOU DON'T HIT YOUR SIBLINGS! (We then switch to a sickly boy in his wheelchair his name is Riley Steiner he lays there with his head on the table, and vomits) Ulyssa: What's happening? Faith: The Empire is overthrowing us, we need to get out of here! Ulyssa: But we're friends. Faith: Of course we are Ulyssa, I love you (the 2 girls kiss) (The two go to Expedition Health to speak with Alexis, chief owner of the exhibit) (Meanwhile Cierra, Brooke, and Karlie arrive on Tatooine) Cierra: Are we in the right place? (Han Solo exits a building) Han Solo: Cierra, my friend how are you doing? Cierra: I'm doing fine! Han Solo: Are you a Jedi? Cierra: yes! Han Solo: Who trained you? Cierra: Obi Wan Han Solo: I know him, he is a great man! (The Rebels and The Empire fight on Coruscant and also over Coruscant) Alexis: Can I help you? Faith: Riley is sick, do you know if you have a cure for him? (Alexis looks through her holobooks) Alexis: No, I'm afraid not sadly he may not make it, this sickness has no cure! Faith (horrified) NO! (she begins to cry as Alexis comforts her) (Ulyssa then enters the room and discovers that Riley is dead) (Ulyssa enters Expedition Health and comforts her best friend) Ulyssa: Faith, it's OK he's in a better place now! (The 3 leave Expedition Health together) (Cierra Fernandez heads to Dagobah) Cierra: Master! Yoda: Cierra, the force feel it you must trust your instincts in danger you shouldn't be in Cierra: But we need your help! Yoda: confront Vader you must but discover what lies beneath him, you will not! (Cierra, Karlie, and Brooke then returns to Earth) (We cut to a park with a Caboose) Stacy: This is going to be fun! Whitney: What do you want to play? Stacy: How about we play tag? Whitney: Alright! (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Stacy! Hi Whitney! Stacy and Whitney: Hi Baby Bop! Stacy: Baby Bop would you like to play with me and Whitney? Baby Bop: Yes, please (Jo Frost arrives) Jo Frost: Whitney, it's so good to see you again! Whitney: Nice to meet you Stacy: We're playing tag Jo Frost: That's a wonderful game, Stacy! Baby Bop: Oh don't forget me! Stacy: This is Baby Bop Jo Frost: Nice to meet you Baby Bop Baby Bop: Could you watch me? Jo Frost: Yes! Whitney: See Baby Bop? you're making new friends Jo Frost: Bye girls Girls: Bye! (Jo Frost leaves) (Baby Bop discovers a shy little girl all by herself crying) (Baby Bop comforts the girl) Baby Bop: What's wrong? Jill: (In between sobs) The Empire is trying to defeat us, my mother passed away but Baby Bop I can't fight them I'm scared of Vader! Baby Bop: Jill, it's OK I'll be here to protect you can always count me on me but I'll help you fight him! Jill: Thanks! (TIE Fighters then head in) Baby Bop: Stacy it is the Empire Stacy: Come Baby Bop we need to leave, gather Whitney and Jill! Baby Bop: Alright! (Baby Bop, Stacy, and Whitney leave the park with their new friend Jill) (The TIE Fighters swoop down and blow the caboose up) (Miette Skiller is laying in her bed dying) (Cierra enters the house and is greeted by a sad looking Natalie) Natalie Skiller: Welcome but my daughter isn't going to make it can you say your farewells for her? Cierra: yes! (Cierra enters her room) Miette Skiller: (weakly) Cierra, listen...uh the Empire is here but my friend you need to trust the force even if I'm not here...but Cierra: Miette it's OK I'm always going to be your friend (Cierra gives her a little smile) (Natalie Skiller enters as well) Miette:Cierra I need you to confront Vader! Cierra: I will! Miette: I'm sorry for the meltdown but you have been a great family to me, Thank You for caring for me Glen Skiller: I know Miette but my girl we always will look after you! Cierra: We always will Miette Skiller: But...listen follow your dreams..don't let Vader harm you! (Miette then dies) Cierra Fernandez: (frantically) MIETTE NO, PLEASE WAKE UP! MIETTE COME ON BREATHE! (Natalie checks her pulse) Natalie: I'm sorry but she's dead Cierra: No, she can't die! Natalie: She had brain cancer, the same with Oliver Palmer (Cierra then breaks down crying) (Miette's body is carried out of the house) (Earth is under attack as Stacy grabs a blaster and shoots down the Stormtroopers) Stacy: Baby Bop take cover! Baby Bop: I will! Stacy: take Whitney back to her homeworld! Jill: Yes, ma'am! (before Stacy could finish off another Stormtrooper she is stabbed by a lightsaber) Brooke: don't worry we're locating the Rebel base! Karlie: Where's Cierra? Brooke: She's locating Obi Wan Kenobi Karlie: He's on Tatooine Brooke: We must tell him that the Empire is attacking our homeworld (Stacy lays injured as Whitney rushes to her side) Whitney: Stacy oh my, god what happened? Stacy: Listen, it is Vader you need to confront him! (Darth Vader appears standing over Stacy) Darth Vader: You have met your fate you will die! (Stacy is rushed to the hospital) (Beth discovers a lightsaber and uses it to fight Darth Vader) (In space) (The Rebels fight the Empire) Rebel Pilot: Red 4 do you copy? Rebel Pilot#2: Yes! Rebel Pilot: I got them! (The X-Wings finish the TIE Fighters off) (Cierra Fernandez angered leaves Miette Skiller's home) (She ignites her lightsaber and Darth Vader arrives) Darth Vader: You have came here you are the girl that I was searching for but I killed Riley the same way Stacy will die, but if you destroy me she won't survive! Cierra: Vader, you are some kind of freak you killed my parents and now you'll torture me! (The two clash lightsabers) (Cierra Fernandez begins having visions of Miette Skiller) Darth Vader: You will soon become my enforcer! Cierra: NEVER! Darth Vader: If that's all it takes Cierra, but you will not escape my wrath the truth is that you either join me our suffer at my hands! Cierra: You're evil! (Darth Vader then stabs Cierra through her heart and she falls to the ground injured) Darth Vader: Cierra, if that's all it takes you will never see the light we are now in control of the galaxy (Darth Vader then leaves her to die) Brooke: Cierra, No! (Brooke arrives and finds Darth Vader she uses the force to summon Cierra's lightsaber) Darth Vader: Brooke, you cannot save her she was destined to join me you're powers weak! Brooke: Vader, your terrorism will end! (Brooke then fights Vader) (Cierra lays on the ground too weak to move) Cierra's voice: Brooke! Brooke: Cierra! Cierra's Voice: don't let him hurt you! (But Brooke tries to strike Vader down but he blocks it) (Brooke breaks the attack and rushes over to Cierra Fernandez only to find her dying) Brooke: Cierra, Oh no what happened? Cierra: Brooke, Vader attacked us but I can't make it anymore I tried to defeat him but he is too strong...listen we lost so many friends...we need you to take Stacy home to Coruscant she misses her friend Baby Bop! Brooke: Listen It will be fine! Cierra: No, listen Brooke whatever you and me do we still will be friends I will always protect you even if you can't see me! Brooke: I know! (Cierra Fernandez then dies) Brooke: CIERRA, PLEASE DON'T DIE! (Brooke breaks down crying) (She then turns to rage) Brooke: YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED CIERRA! Darth Vader: Your friend is now dead, she was a fool she thought she was in control of the galaxy I am in control of the galaxy Brooke: Vader, you knew Cierra died! Darth Vader: Brooke, I have one last secret I killed Cierra will you join me or meet the same fate as Cierra? Brooke: I will rather join you Darth Vader: Very well (Darth Vader takes Brooke to his shuttle) (The shuttle leaves Earth) (The Skillers have a funeral for Miette her body disappears, Miette has became one with the force) Karlie: We lost so many heroes! Faith: Yes we did! (Karlie and Faith return to Expedition Health to confess with Alexis) Karlie: Alexis we need you to know something! Alexis: Anything Karlie, but the good news is Stacy is still alive we thought she was going to die but I was wrong the sad news is Cierra died in the battle! Karlie: What about Brooke? Alexis: She turned to the dark side and became the apprentice of Darth Vader (We then cut back to the Imperial fleet) Brooke: I will do whatever you wish master! Darth Vader: Very well my new apprentice we will hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi together Brooke: I know! Darth Vader: You must be renamed Darth Ravena! Darth Ravena: I understand master (Darth Vader and his new apprentice Darth Ravena gaze into the darkness of space) (A funeral for Cierra Fernandez is held on Coruscant) Stacy: She was meant to protect us! Karlie: I know Stacy she has been a good friend! Megan: Stacy the force will always be with you! Stacy: I know what about your son? Megan: My son was killed by Vader you'll soon find another path (Cierra's body disappears) (Karlie Wilson takes Stacy to her shuttle) Stacy: Karlie, even though your friends are gone I'm always here to protect you! Karlie: Thank you Stacy! Stacy: May the Force be with you! (The citizens of Naboo cheer as they are freed from Imperial control they see the spirits of Miette Skiller and Cierra Fernandez) (Karlie Wilson and Stacy head for Tatooine) (On Tatooine) (Stacy sees an Old Man and a Young Farmboy in the distance she approaches them while Karlie watches her from a distance, she realizes the 2 are Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker.) (End Credits) Produced by George Lucas Cast: Spencer Wilding as Darth Vader Alyssa Franks as Stacy Kayla S. Levels as Whitney Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker Ian Mcdiarmid as The Emperor Tami Stronach as The Empress Harrison Ford as Han Solo Costume Designer: Sound Creator: Ben Burtt Produced by Walt Disney Music by: John Williams All Characters in the film are copyrighted Category:Star Wars Category:Fan made films Category:Sci-Fi Films